bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishi Polzin
"Half the island's been dying to meet you; the other half has been killing them." Backstory *Old Alarick Polzin adopted Ishi, making the po-matoran the youngest of a motley crew of siblings. Despite the messed up family dynamic, Ishi became the family pet due to his genius and abilities of saying what his siblings and adopted father wanted to hear. Ishi was a renagade in the family, believing he could do anything better than the others. Despite her intense reliance on rationalization, one day Vera lashed out, and Ishi's eye changed color as a result. *After the incident with his older sister, Ishi left the Polzin mansion and became a short term employee for the Mata-Nui Daily, using his reporter position to stay away from the Polzin household. In his travels for stories he met and fell in love with Nakumir, a Ga-Koro nurse in Team Kanohi Dragon. However, during an incident in their adventures together, Ishi was taken during a battle with a swarm of Nui-Rama and dropped over a cliff. Presumed dead, he hid in silence for thirty years. In-Game Plot 2012 Arc *Ishi appeared after thirty years of being assumed dead at the destruction of the Ta-Koro Guard Hospital. Riaril saw him playing his flute above the corpse of Nakumiir, a ga-matoran nurse whom Ishi had once been romantically connected to. Briefly thereafter, Ishi ran into one of the mark bearers, fleeing to Po-Koro to avoid being killed. However, upon finding a plague in the village of stone, Ishi hopped on the first gukko back to the city of fire with the toa of air, Skyra, and a delirious matoran. Back in Ta-Koro, Ishi agreed to help the toa of Gravity Tillian chase down his wife Emotia, who had been kidnapped by the Nova gang. Accompanied by Skyra, the three set off for Le-wahi. Ishi and Skyra's bickering grew to be too much however, and Ishi left, leaving the group without a, "proper genius." *Ishi quickly began to investigate the rise of the Mark Bearers, and the true mastermind behind the vicious incidents happening island-wide. Traveling to Ga-koro he witnessed the mass homocides of the Arete Greed and Tillian’s pregnant wife, Emotia. Directly after the Casa Juturna burning, Ishi was interrogated by Labelle, the ex-mark-bearer of sadism. Forming an unsteady agreement, the two broke into the Ga-Koro Marines Head quarters to gather information about Dorian Shaddix’s location, and of current events happening throughout the island. However, they were caught, and Ishi exported to Po-Koro for trial, where he served three months in Sentinel prisons. 2013 Arc Onu-Koro Ishi Polzin traveled to Onu-Koro after his bail by an unknown sponsor, escorted by a Ta-Matoran named Ventra to meet them. Ishi bought an iStone, listened to music in the Onu-Koro bazaar, and was attacked by Poku, a po-matoran mercenary from Ishi's past. Afterward, Ishi met with his sponsor and was offered a job as a top agent in a spy network called the Rose Network, an agency led by Caerus Valli. His first job was to spy on Akiri Hewkii's plans and the city of Po-Koro. Agent and Artisan After physical appearance alterations, Ishi was released on his mission with the alias Kyhra, a jocular kohlii player with an eyepatch. Hitching a ride with a traveling caravan of Po-Koro merchants, Ishi met the fellow traveler from Onu-Koro, Nichou , and quickly formed a friendship. Upon their arrival three days later in Po-Koro the two matoran decided to be roommates, promising to reconnect in the bazaar come evening. Kyhra hired two skakdi mercenaries to kill him before entering a meeting with the Sentinel Guard Korru, to who he presented himself as a matoran who had accidentally witnessed a murder by the group NEX. On his way to meet with Akiri Hewkii for asylum, the mercenaries appeared and attacked Korru . Kyhra and Korru were thrown off the cliffside causeway in an explosion, but sustained mild to no injuries. Meeting with Akiri Hewkii, Kyhra revealed his true identity and promised information on Ga-Koro and surrounding villages in exchange for a pardon, home, and eventual access to information on the koro itself. Hewkii agreed and gave Ishi a small cliff-side home on Crooked End. Home Sweet Home Nichou and Ishi met up in Po-Koro 's grand Bazaar and proceeded to check out the flat Ishi had acquired. After finding the ice-box woefully empty they order pizza from the famous Papa Podu's Pizza and stay up into the night enjoying the view from their living room. On The Road Ishi attended the Kohlii League try-outs, but failed at a chance to play on the team. Later he boarded the Iron Mahi to Forsi in southern Po-Wahi. A Ta-matoran joined him in the compartment and quickly tried to kill Ishi. After a dangerous fight in a cramped space, Ishi succeeded in disarming his opponent. A short conversation occurred, and then the attacker was tossed out a broken window. Later that evening, Ishi arrived in Forsi and went to the inn, only to run into Ventra, the matoran who originally escorted him to Onu-Wahi. He quickly figured out Ventra had paid the ta-matoran to be a mole in the Po-Koro Sentinels, and had been smuggling documents to Ventra without her employer's notice or permission. Advising Ventra to go underground, Ishi finished off her dinner and took a ferry to Ga-Koro. Unexpected Encounter Arriving in Ga-Koro , Ishi literally ran into Lipa , a Ga-Koro Marine and messenger for the force. The two had dinner and conversation the same evening after Ishi offered her a meal. Later in the evening, Ishi had an emotional outburst toward his past during his stay at the Tohu Inn. Baiting the Traps The morning after his dinner with Lipa, Ishi found the onu-matoran who hired him as a spy and gave her a coded note about Akiri Hewkii and Po-Koro. Next, he left a kohlii ball with a note saying he was alive for Vera Polzin when she was unavailable to meet with him at the Polzin Mansion. He spent the rest of the day learning about the new changes to Ga-Koro, and during the evening snuck into a marine office to copy records for Akiri Hewkii. Succesful, the sleuth took the night ferry to Ostia, then the train back to Po-Koro the next morning. Plans and Pizza Ishi returned to Po-Koro during a rare rainstorm, his mind reeling back to the past to Nakumiir's last words before the collapse of theTa-Koro Hospital Of The Guard . Finding Akiri Hewkii in the Po-Koro Cemetary only added to Ishi's empathatic mood, and he promised to protect Po-Koro in a spur of the moment speech. Afterward, they rendevoused in an abandoned matoran dwelling in the Old District and plotted how to deal with the monorail bombing . Ishi devised an elaborate scheme to place the blame back on the original creators of the attack: Onu-Koro . Afterward, he returned to his apartment on Crooked End with pizza from Papa Podu's, and played a drinking game with Nichou, eventually getting the drunk onu-matoran to write a ciphered note for him. Interim When Nichou mentions a trip to The Massif for studying carpentry Ishi offers to go along as far as Ko-Koro. Upon reaching the city of snow the two rent a room at Rhanus' Inn near the citadel, and the following morning they split ways: Nichou to his journey's end and Ishi to the Nuju-Marion Regal Academy for a meeting with his employer (unbeknownst to Nichou). Deadly Calm Caerus, having revealed the leader of Ko-Koro would be removed, assigns Ishi the task of pulling the strings of election. The evening of Matoro's assassination Ishi decodes Ahkmou's journal, given to him by Akiri Hewkii before the Akiri Summit, learning of Ahkmou's connection to Ambages and a clue to the location of the missing kanohi komau of Turaga Onewa. Following the lead, Ishi went to the Mata-Nui Daily's regional branch, searched through the records, and discovered his conjectures were based on truths. Before he could leave, Catarix realized who Ishi was and called him up to the third floor to talk. In the end, Ishi gave up his mementos of Nakumiir and left. Breaking The Ice After leaving Catarix Ishi sent letters to Nichou and Hewkii, informing them in differing manners of his situation. Up on the ice bridges he observed Ko-Koro, learning the rhythms and patterns of the inhabitants. Ishi Polzin receives a ciphered message from an employer. Quickly responding he weaves his way into the slums, using the decrypted pages of Ahkmou’s journal to fuel a trash fire. Learning a little more information about the mysterious Alloy, he leaves the small group huddled around the warmth and takes a walk on the sky bridges. Planning an escape from the city of Ko-Koro, Ishi falls off the bridge, breaks his legs, and is transported to the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital for treatment. After all their years apart the doctor and the journalist find themselves meeting in disguise, and after Riaril heals Ishi he takes a job as courier to deliver the coroner’s reports for Matoro to Ambages and Captain Korzaa. On his way back to Ko-Koro he stopped to meet with Alloy and a company of mercenaries in a hidden bunker. Afterward, he met Ambages. On the Road II Ishi returned to his hotel room at Rhanus' only to find his older sibling, Ryiu, waiting. After a voiced argument Ishi finally agreed to return to the Polzin Mansion in Ga-Koro, realizing he could interrogate Caerus along the way. However, his brother took the Ta-Wahi route instead of traveling undergound. Once in Ga-Koro Ishi made his escape and cut southwest into the jungle. Along the way he met Krios, a gambling vortixx, and the two of them traveled together to Le-Koro. After stopping in Le-Koro to gain supplies and a pair of dikapi they set out for Onu-Koro by way of Le-Kini and the underground highway. In Onu-Koro they stopped at the Wise Man's Archive and Ishi began to research for his meeting with The Abettor. However, before the pernicious matoran descended into Mangaia he paid a visit to Caerus Valli. There he revealed his knowledge of the komau's location and learned Caerus had killed Matoro. "I do not Eat." Ishi Polzin traveled alone to Mangaia and sought out the Abettor. After offering the machine his sandwich the two began to converse, after a fashion. At the end the Abettor picked Ishi up with his massive hand and threw the pint-sized matoran out of the hole in his cavern to the floor of Mangaia far below. Bloodied and dying, Ishi was found by Echelon and his cohort of dark accomplices. However a clockwork toa came from the shadows and engaged the group of villains, althought he was quickly shot down by Rorg. Things only got worse though. A trio of rahkshi - hunger, slow, and chain lightning - stalked out of the shadows to engage the group. However the group of shadowy beings defeated the rahkshi and Agrona healed Ishi of his wounds, leaving an 'x' shaped scar on his left palm as a brand. Agrona questioned Ishi about the journal and letter in his bag, and thinking quickly Ishi said the journal was his, that he was Ahkmou. No one believed him, but Echelon allowed him the chance to prove himself via a test. To perform the test they all left Kini-Nui, heading to Echelon's fortress in the Ko-Wahi Drifts. Ishi's was given a blindfold. Antidermis They all gathered in a hub room of sorts when Ishi's blindfold was removed by Kohra. After a brief conversation Echelon led Ishi down a side passage to his laboratory, strapped Ishi into a metal chair, and injected him with antidermis. Ishi survived, after a harrowing and torturous experience. His body had changed, but all ten fingers had crumbled to dust during the trial and he was left with only his palms. Echelon gave Ishi his acceptance and embraced his moniker Ahkmou as a valid form of address. Then, the group began their next journey. Interlude A period of time passed in which several things happened, reflected during an in-game timeskip. Firstly, Echelon and Co. went to visit the rich Braen in Ko-Wahi, then were visited in kind by Thok of the Piraka. After assembling in Mangaia with additional forces of evil a great host left to wage war on Ko-Koro. Ishi stayed behind until Avak finished creating a piece of technology. A Chance Meeting While waiting on the steps to the Abettor's lair Ishi met Joske Nimil, who had just arrived to seek an audience with the machine. The two spoke, and Ishi introduced himself as Ahkmou after easily deducing Joske's identity. Ishi learned a little about Joske's mission, though not much, and in turn revealed a few things of his own. After Joske passed the Abettor and disappeared into the vault, Ishi got Hakann to let him pass as well. Once in the vault with Zaktan, Joske Nimil, and several Rahkshi, the Informant saved Joske's life by pretending the peppy toa of fire was actually Dorian Shaddix. Den Of The Architect From Kini-Nui Ishi journeyed West underground to join up with the Mangaia Pact, and their assault on Ko-Koro. Once in the city he met up with Dervish, and the two broke in to Ambage's apartment and engaged three guards in a furious brawl in the foyer. At the beginning of the encounter Ishi was hit in the arm by one of the buckshot bamboo needles fired from a patero launcher. He fought a fiercely and killed one of the guards while Dervish took the rest, and then they proceeded into Ambages' office up the stairs and down a hall. They found turaga Onewa's noble kanohi komau in a safe underneath Ambages' desk. Ishi scratched a crude spider in its web into the ice floor and then they left, escaping without incident into the tunnels to Onu-Wahi. The Spider's Lair Ishi and Dervish went to the Onu-Koro bazaar after their successful heist. They visited Ferron's Forge to repair equipment, and Ishi became increasingly interested in Ferron's transformation from toa to turaga. Upon leaving, he asked Dervish to stay and spy in secret on the conversations between Ferron and the new forge apprentice Oliphko. Once at the Golden Pickaxe, Ishi hired Sucogu under the pretense of killing a spy trailing him, saying he was a courier for the Polzin Company with a message to deliver in Onu-Koro. After Sucogu left, Ishi was rejoined by Dervish, and they promptly went to the room to share information. The next morning, Ishi visited Akiri Nuparu. Political Connections Ishi asked Nuparu and Kongu for asylum in their villages, in exchange for being an informant within the ranks of Echelon's inner circle. They agree, on the condition that he would first prove himself, and not leave Onu-Koro until they were satisfied. However, after the arrival of Onepu and Ishi's continued snide and arrogant remarks, Nuparu commands him to leave until further notice. Ishi has an epiphany regarding his childhood, and how his life at the Polzin Mansion subconsciously effected his dealings with patrons. Biding Time Sajis became Ishi's guard, and he exited Nuparu's Office. He made his way to wait at the Wise Man's Archive, and was knocked down at the door by a skakdi named Skoll. A small crowd gathered. Appearance and Tools 2012 Arc His otherwise brown carapace was adorned with a host of incredibly minute matoran runes in a single orange stripe containing the Great Prophecy of the Toa Mata. Ishi wore a flamboyant cinnabar coat, the exterior made from the fireproof skins of lava-eels. Black fur of the Hapaka trimmed the front, cuffs, and bottom hem. The garment closed with a metal clasp shaped like two fishhooks gripping a hammer. Ishi also wore a pair of thigh-bags with an immense number of individual pockets whose zippers, buttons, and ties kept his hands busy when bored, which was often. 2013 Arc At the beginning of the 2013 arc Ishi polzin was gray and brown in color, and in good health. He had no tattoos or scars to speak of, save the glacial blue left eye from Vera Polzin. When he fell from the Abettor's cave in Mangaia, Agrona carved an 'X' into his left palm as a brand after healing him of his greivous injuries. The antidermis injected into his system by Echelon as a test of faith and loyalty changed Ishi's body and gave him new abilities, as well as handicaps. Ishi Polzin is of average height and lithe, with an enhanced athleticism and strength from the antidermis coursing through his veins. He has asymmetrically colored eyes: the left glacial blue from a childhood accident, the right a burnt orange. His carapace is black and gray with undertones of tan, slowly fading to a snowy white at the top of his inactive kanohi kaukau. He has a scar in the shape of an "X" on his left palm, a brand given by Agrona. Antidermis burned away all ten fingers, leaving his hands like flippers. Ishi's coat is one of the most important tools he owns, being both fire retardant and water resistant due to the nature of the lava-eel scales, and a form of protection with the metal brigandine hidden inside the garment. However, as important a posession as it is, Ishi currently does not wear it. It was destroyed beyond repair when falling from the Abettor's cave. His other possessions include a drawstring bag, a stolen karambit from a would be assassin, the left eye of Gluttony in a crystal case, and Ahkmou's journal. * Thieve's Wand (approved by Tyler Durden): a piece of custom technology carried in a holster on Ishi's thigh, and made by Avak, the Thieve's Wand is of moderate size, fits well in Ishi's palm, and has four functions currently: ** Heated knife blade: this is a small pen-knife which can heat up to temperatures. Useful for opening sealed documents. Flips out from side of the wand to face upwards. ** flash-light: a small light for seeing into tight places, this is placed at the top of the wand. ** Code-Cracker: the base of the wand can shift lock mechanisms based on algorithm. ** Electrical overload: using this feature makes the wand power down for a significant period of time, but allows a high voltage shock from the front. Useful for frying internal components. ** Empty slot for future customization. Abilities and Traits Abilities From his background as a reporter for the Mata-Nui Daily newspaper, Ishi has a knack for researching obscure information or events. The informant's mind makes deductions with incredible accuracy even with the barest of information. His form of fighting incorporates this way of thinking, turning an opponent's strength into a weakness. Since being injected with antidermis, Ishi can manipulate the shadows around his hands into physical forms such as fingers, keys, or other small tools and weapons. Traits Ishi is a cynical genius, often viewed as conniving, irreverent, and sly; he is truthfully a shy and socially awkward matoran who enjoys using others' emotions to forward his own schemes. Ishi is an information maven, but more than information he craves being necessary to others, especially if their fate is in his hands. He often plunges recklessly into situations without careful pre-planning, relying on his intelligence, skills, and wit to survive. Ishi is prone to annoying those around him with quips or aggravating mannerisms. He carries the physical and emotional scars from his early years at the Polzin Mansion and waits for the day to enact his special revenge on Vera Polzin. Ishi has no fingers, leaving him with clubs for hands unless he's concentrating on his "shadow fingers." He also gets motion sickness. Matoran cannot access kanohi or elemental powers. Boredom or the feeling of being unimportant encourage Ishi's reckless behaviors. Relationships Friends and Allies *Ryiu Polzin : Older brother of the Polzin Family, representing Ethos. *Riaril : Thirty years ago Riaril witnessed Ishi's death. *Nakumiir : Ishi's old lover; she was killed during the destruction of the Ta-Koro Hospital. *Faerulo: a traveling companion *Moriika: a traveling companion *Takimoc: a traveling companion *Ventra: a ta-matoran spy for Caerus Valli (NPC) *Ailla Valli: An Onu-Matoran woman who hired Ishi to work as a spy for the Caerus. *Caerus Valli: "The Spider" and employer of Ishi's skills as an informant and spy. *Nichou : An Onu-Matoran carver and Ishi's roommate. *Akiri Hewkii : Leader of Po-Koro and budding friend. *Lt. Lipa: Ga-matoran and messenger for the Marines. Ishi and Lipa have a slowly developing relationship that is yet to be seen. *Ambages: hired Ishi to find Matoro's killer. *The Abettor: Ishi would like to call this obscure machine a friend but he knows better. At least it hasn't killed him. Yet. *Legacy of Makuta: a group of Makuta followers led by Echelon, formed in the wake of Makuta's defeat by the Maru. He is by default, given the nature of antidermis, a member of the group. * Avak: although not friends or allies, Ishi has struck a cordial bargain with the murderous inventor in the past. * Dervish: a toa of lightning from his past. * Ferron: a turaga and forgemaster Ishi encountered in Onu-Koro. * Sucogu: a hired mercenary tasked with eliminating Dervish. * Akiri Nuparu: in exchange for information, the akiri gives "Ahkmou" asylum. * Akiri Kongu: in exchange for information, the akiri gives "Ahkmou" asylum. * Sajis, of the Ussalry: she guards "Ahkmou" and keeps him from leaving Onu-Koro Enemies and Less Than Cordial Relationships *Vera Polzin: Ishi's older sister and focus of his revenge. * Skyra Daring: A member of Tillian's company during the time Ishi joined their force. *Liara: Liara and Ishi will bicker for years without rest. *Labelle, Mark Bearer of Sadism: Labelle became an accomplice of Ishi's after the burning of Casa Juturna. *Tillian Juturna: Ishi holds a dangerously fragile relationship with the surf rat. *Emotia Juturna (deceased): As Tillian's wife, Emotia held little respect for the matoran of stone. *Captain-Commander Iraira : The Marine Captain assigned to crime in Ga-koro unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Ishi several times, before succeeding and shipping him to Po-Koro. *Ambages: hired by Ambages to uncover the killer of Matoro, Ishi rides a rocky relationship with The Architect. *Joske Nimil: despite being polar opposites in alignment Ishi and Joske are civil enemies who prefer conversation to killing. * Zaktan: the leader of the piraka was less than courteous when Ishi paid him a visit in Makuta's Vault. Trivia *Ishi's part of a trio based on the three parts of debate and rhetoric: Ethos, Logos, and Pathos. The charismatic informant of stone represents Pathos, emotion. *Ishi's fighting style is loosely based on a mixture of systema, boxing, and Aikido. *Lloyd: The White Wolf designated "Sympathy For The Devil," by The Rolling Stones as Ishi Polzin's personal theme song. *Ishi is the fourth character to be affected by Antidermis and the first matoran. Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Polzin Family Category:Informant Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spies Category:Thieves